1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet finishing apparatus for post-processing sheets of paper ejected from an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, or a composite device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an image forming apparatus used in which to perform a post process of sorting and stapling sheets of paper after image forming, a sheet finishing apparatus is installed adjacent to the paper ejection unit of the image forming apparatus body.
In Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-100563, a finisher having an online mode in which the image forming apparatus body and stapler are operated together and an offline mode in which the stapler is operated independently for performing the stapling process when the offline mode is selected is described. Further, there is a sheet finishing apparatus having a switching member, depending on a case requiring the post process or a case requiring no post process, for conveying sheets of paper to a separate conveying path.
However, in such a post processing apparatus, the so-called paper jamming, that is, jamming of sheets of paper in the conveying path may occur and it is not easy for a user to release the paper jamming.